


what they don't see

by legalityQueen



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Pining, Poverty, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalityQueen/pseuds/legalityQueen





	what they don't see

i’m sure some people might call me crazy. or strange, at the very least. 

i accidentally told bratty, once. we were just hanging out, doing nothing in particular. she’s so talkative, and enthusiastic, and...kind of pushy. she asked me what my love life was likely lately. i tried to dodge the subject for awhile, but it didn’t work. then i just couldn’t anymore, and, i told her. 

i still remember exactly how she reacted. her eyes grew all wide, and her face scrunched back, and she let out a high-pitched “really???” i was mortified. my face felt so warm, and i knew my nose was probably twitching in nervousness. after that, we just had some awkward conversation for a few more minutes, (which felt like hours), and i excused myself to leave. i made up some fake excuse about having to be home for something. 

is it really so weird to like someone? i know you’re not one of the most popular monsters in town, but, that’s no reason for her to have reacted that way. or for people to hate you so much. i can feel it, every time you enter a room. people grow hushed, and the air feels heavy. 

and i just want to wrap my arms around you and tell you they’re all wrong. 

they call you nothing but a bully; they say you’re rude, they call you ugly; they say you deserve to be all alone. but i know that’s not you. 

one day, when i was leaving school, i noticed you walking home by yourself. i realized i’d never seen your house before, so admittedly...i watched you walk. but you didn’t go to a house. you went to an alleyway at the edge of town. the next morning, i faked being sick so my mom would let me stay home. and i watched you walk to school. i stayed home because i knew you always showed up late, you know? and you came out from that very same alley. 

after you left my sight, i went to the place you came from. it was full of garbage cans, with what looked like scraps of salvaged food and fabric. there was also a half-empty box of chalk, and some drawings on the wall. i went home before my mom noticed i had slipped out, and spent the rest of the day in bed, thinking of you. 

i kept watch every day after school for a few weeks, making sure you kept going back there. i always picked a new spot to watch you from so you wouldn’t notice. and surely, you returned to the alley every day. so i came to the conclusion that you must not have a home. 

i’m sorry. 

i had an interest in you before then, of course; but after seeing that, i started to pay attention to you more. i saw the chalkdust on your fingertips and the dirt on the back of your clothes. some days you came into school with damp hair and clothes, like you’d had a wash. what do you do when it rains? when it snows? 

i find my eyes drifting towards you during class more every day. i wish everyone would stop treating you the way they do. i can see why you lash out in frustration; wouldn’t anyone, in your shoes? you have no one and nothing left. i’m sure the only thing which drives you to school anymore is the warmth and the hope of education benefiting you. but what do i know about your motives, anyways?

now, i still watch you after school. i’ve become much less subtle about it. i always stand in the same place now, and it’s in clear sight of your path. you could notice me if you saw. maybe i hope you will? maybe i hope you’ll see that someone cares?

my father’s in the hospital, you know. i’ll probably lose him soon. and just that thought alone brings me so much sadness and grief—so i can’t imagine what you’ve gone through, to be where you are now. 

yesterday, i picked some flowers from the fields just outside town. i think i finally have enough courage to not back down anymore. 

i’ll meet you in that alleyway, and tell you all the things i love about you that they don’t see.


End file.
